Beat Down
by zane sidth
Summary: Update Chapter 2! kudengar Ino juga ada dipenjara,,,Ino, maksudmu Ino teman semasa kecil kita,,,Benar. Aku tak tau kenapa dia bisa masuk penjara. Tapi yang terpenting kita juga akan menyelamatkannya... Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf ya kalau jelek…!!!!! Ini cerita terinspirasi dari game Beat Down. Ceritanya agak ku ubah dari cerita sebenarnya. Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo fic ku ini jelek….!!!! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review….**

**Warning: ooc,gaje,ga nyambung,no yaoi,romance mungkin Cuma sedikit… Ok langsung aja…**

**Summary: Kita sudang lama menjadi partner. Yah walau ada masalah yang sering membuat kita saling berselisih. Tetapi semua itu tak menjadi masalah buat kita…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beat Down**

**Chapter 1**

**Sabtu, 18.42**

Sebuah mobil berhenti dipinggiran pelabuhan konoha. Seseorang berrambut merah keluar dengan membawa koper hitam ditangannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah mencari seseoang yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dimotor Ninja ZX-RR berwarna hitam. Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati seseorang yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hai Sasuke, lama menunggu ya?" sapanya sambil meletakan koper yang ada ditangannya ke tanah.

Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya menjawab "Hn, Langsung saja Sasori!!!".

"Huh, Baiklah. Tujuanku memintamu datang kesini untuk menyampaikan missi yang diberikan oleh ketua".

Sasauke hanya menyitipkan matanya.

"Kita sudang lama menjadi partner. Yah walau ada masalah yang sering membuat kita saling berselisih. Tetapi semua itu tak menjadi masalah buat kita. Iyakan Sasuke!!!".

"Hn, Aku mau berkerja sama denganmu itu semua karena Pain. Semua yang kulakukan hanya untuk Itachi. Walau Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini bersamamu, kau hanya menjadi beban saja untukku".

"Hey hey hey, sabar Sasuke! Memangnya yang mempertemukan Itachi padamu itu siapa!!!".

"Hn, Sudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebad lagi denganmu. Apa Missinya dan dimana Aku bias bertemu dengannya". Kata Sasuke sambil memakai helmnya.

"Serahkan koper ini kepada orang yang bernama Kakashi. Dan datanglah ke Bandara Konoha pada hari selasa jam 11 malam" kata Sasori sambil menyerahkan kopernya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, Kurasa cukup informasinya. Aku masih ada urusan" kata Sasuke sambil menaiki motornya.

"Berhati - hatilah" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi semua itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke langsung tancap gas dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

~oOo~

**Selasa, 10.52**

Sasuke datang dengan membawa motor ninjanya dan berhenti diparkiran bandara konoha.

Tiba - tiba muncul seseorang dari semak - semak dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Merasa ada orang yang mendekat, Sasuke langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok orang tersebut.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Sasuke?" tanya orang tersebut sambil menatap mata Sasuke dalam - dalam.

"Benar" jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan orang tersebut.

"Kenalkan, aku Iruka Imuno. Aku disuruh oleh Kakashi untuk menjemputmu" kata orang tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menerima uluran tangan dari Iruka.

"Ikut aku, aku akan mengantarmu kepada Kakashi" kata iruka sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa kopernya.

~oOo~

Setibanya ditempat yang menjadi tempat pertemuan, Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya tertuju pada mobil Jipp berwarna hitam dan laki – laki berrambut perak yang ada diatas mobil tersebut.

Iruka berjalan mendekati sosok yang telah duduk diatas mobil Jipp dan disusul dengan Sasuke.

Setelah berada beberapa meter dari orang yang dituju, Iruka berhenti dan berkata kepada orang tesebut.

"Kakashi, aku telah kembali" kata Iruka yang telah berada disamping mobil Jepp yang diduduki oleh Kakashi.

"Oh, terima kasih Iruka. Dan selamat malam Sasuke" kata Kakashi sambil turun dari atas mobil.

"Hn!!! Apa kau yang bernama Kakashi" tanya Sasuke memastikan apakah benar orang yang ada didepannya ini adalah Kakashi.

"Benar sekali. Langsung saja kepermasalahan. Apakah kau membawa barangnya?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Hn!!!" jawab Sasuke sambil memberikan kopernya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerimanya. Lalu dibuka koper tersebut.

"Baiklah" kata Kakashi sambil memberi isyarat kepada Iruka untuk mengambil koper yang ada didalam mobil.

Setelah koper tersebut di ambil, Iruka langsung memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke menerimanya, Tiba – tiba dari belakang sebuah besi menghantam punggung Sasuke dengan keras.

Buaakkkhhh!!!!

"Ugghhhh!!!" ringis Sasuke yang telah jatuh terduduk ditanah. "Apa - apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Sasuke kepada Kakashi.

"Hahaha… Kau ingin tau kenapa kami melakukan ini padamu Sasuke. Kami adalah polisi. Dan kami harus berterima kasih kepada Sasori yang telah membawamu kesini".

"Berengsekkkkkk!!!!".

"Tangkap dia dan borgol tangannya" kata Kakashi sambil mengambil borgol disamping pinggangnya.

Tetapi sebelum Kakashi berhasil menangkapnya, Sasuke telah menendang kaki Iruka sampai terjatuh. Diambil besi yang tadi telah menghantam punggungnya, lalu Sasuke mencoba berdiri.

Namun sebelum Sasuke dapat berdiri, Kakashi telah mengacungkan pistol kearah Sasuke. Iruka yang sempat terjatuh, telah berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dan merebut besi yang tedi diambil oleh Sasuke. Dan Iruka bersiap untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Tetapi Kakashi mencegahnya dan memberikan borgol kepada Iruka. Iruka hanya mendengus sebal dan memberikan besi tersebut kepada Kakashi.

"Jangan pakai emosi untuk menyelesaikan masalah, Iruka!!!" kata Kakashi sambil menangkap besi yang diberikan oleh Iruka.

Sasuke yang sekarang telah terdesak, mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri dari kedua polisi tersebut.

Namun kedua tangan Sasuke telah diborgol sebelum sempat lolos dari kedua polisi yang akan membawanya kedalam cell penjara.

"Bawa dia" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sebelum Iruka sempat menggerednya menuju mobil. Tiba – tiba Sasuke menginjak kaki Iruka sambil berusaha meloloskan diri dari Iruka. Namun lagi - lagi usahanya gagal. Kakashi ternyata telah berada dibelakang Sasuke dan memukul punggung Sasuke dengan besi.

"Ugghhhh!!!" ringis Sasuke yang pandangannya mulai tak jelas.

"Hey Kakashi, kau yang bilang supaya jangan pakai emosi. Sendirinya juga begitu. Huft!!!" kata Iruka sambil mendengus sebal.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu juga, Iruka". Kata Kakashi sambil membopong tubuh Sasuke yang telah pingsan akibat hantaman besi dari Kakashi.

Iruka hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Bantu aku membopong Sasuke, Iruka!!!". Kata Kakashi yang kesulitan membopong tubuh Sasuke.

"Huft, bawa sendiri aja! Aku duluan kemobil ya Kakashi. Ku serahkan tugas bopong – membopong kepadamu" kata Iruka yang berjalan mendahului Kakashi.

"hey hey hey. Jangan begitu Dong. Kitakan partner" kata Kakashi memohon.

"Terserah, Aku tidak peduli" kata Iruka sambil tetap berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang mati – matian membopong Sasuke.

**End Chapter 1**

**Makasih ya yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic gaje ini…**

**Aku masih baru she, jadi tolong bantuannya ya…**

**Saran apapun aku terima…**

**Jangan lupa review…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay semuanya. Aku balik lagi ni. Makasih ya yang udah review… Jangan lupa review lagi ya. OK langsung aja…**

**Disclaimer: Punya bang Kisshi dong…**

**Beat Down**

**Chapter 2**

Ceklek!! Suara pintu dibuka dengan pelan.

" Pain." Kata orang tersebut masih diambang pintu mencari sosok yang bernama Pain. Matanya tertuju pada kursi yang sedang menatap pandangan kota malam dari jendela.

"Selamat malam, Garra," Sapa sosok yang duduk dikursi sambil berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela yang sedari tadi ditatapnya.

"Malam, bagaimana kabarmu Pain?" tanya Garra sambil berjalan mendekati Pain.

"Baik." ujar Pain sambil membalikan badannya mencoba menatap mata Garra lakat-lekat.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu," kata Pain.

"Bicaralah," ujar Garra sambil menatap mata Pain.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin katakan sesuatu padamu. Mungkin ini akan sulit buatmu," ujar Pain sambil membalikan badannya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku memberi tugas padamu untuk membunuh Sasuke," ujar Pain dengan suara datar.

"Apa, kau su…," kata-kata Garra dipotong oleh Pain sebelum Garra menyelesaikannya.

"Aku akan memberimu posisi yang tinggi. Dan kau akan kuberi 15% dari hasil perusahaanku. Bagaimana Garra?".

"Itu tidak mungkin Pain. Sasuke adalah temanku," kata Garra sambil menahan emosinya sambil berjalan mendekati Pain.

"Hey hey hey, jaga sikapmu Garra. Dan lakukan saja apa yang Pain suruh," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Itachi." kata Garra yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Garra, kau terkejut dengan kedatanganku" tanya Itachi sambil mendekati Garra.

"Apa kau sadar siapa yang akan ku bunuh, hah!!" bentak Garra.

"Sasuke bukan, aku tak peduli," jawab Itachi sambil tetap berjalan mendekati Garra.

"Berengsek kau Itachi. Dan kau Pain, walau aku diberi 15% dari hasil perusahaanmu, tetap saja aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Garra sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jas Akatsukinya.

'Jarak antara aku dengan Itachi hanya 7 meter. Itu bukan jarak serangku yang hanya menggunakan pisau. Sementara itu, Itachi menggunakan pistol. Aku tak mau mati konyol disini. Aku harus cari cara untuk kabur dari sini,' batin Garra sambil memutar otaknya mencoba menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Kau tau Garra, itu kesempatan buatmu. Kau bisa membeli segalanya. Apapun yang kau inginkan, semua dapat kau beli. Dari pada kau memikirkan orang lain, lebih baik kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri," kata Pain memcoba merubah keputusan Garra.

"Kami menunggu keputusanmu Garra," kata Itachi sambil menurunkan pistolnya.

"Baiklah." kata Garra mencoba mengelabuih Itachi dan Pain dengan menyetujui tawaran dari Pain.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang kearah Itachi. Tetepi dengan sigap, Itachi langsung menghindar. Pisau tersebut hanya menggores lengan jas Akatsuki Itachi.

Merasa ada kesempatan untuk kabur. Garra berlari menuju pintu.

"Shit." desah Itachi yang menyadari Garra hanya menipunya. Dan langsung mengejar Garra.

"Tunggu Itachi," cegah Pain.

"Kenapa." tanya Itachi yang heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia pergi," kata Pain sambil duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Baiklah," kata Itachi sambil berlalu pergi.

**~oOo~**

"Ugghhh!!" ringis Sasuke yang merasa punggungnya terasa sakit. Matanya menyusuri ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya.

"Aku ada dimana," tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar ditembok. Setelah merasa agak mendingan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengetahui dimana sekarang dirinya berada. Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika menyadari tempat apa yang sekarang ditempatinya.

"Cell," kata Sasuke yang menyadari dirinya sekarang telah berada didalam cell.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan," kata Sasuke mencari jalan untuk mencoba kabur dari cell.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba istirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

**~oOo~**

"Shit," umpat Garra yang berhasil keluar dari gedung yang bertingkat 20 tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengejarku," kata Garra sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus mengeluarkan Sasuke dari cell terlebih dahulu," kata Garra sambil berlari menjauh dari gedung yang bertuliskan AKATSUKI CORP tersebut.

**~oOo~**

Buakkhhh!!

Suara pukulan mengakhiri pertarungan sengit yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan, uang apa nyawa," kata seseorang yang telah memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

"Jangan bunuh aku, ambillah ini," kata orang tersebut sambil memberikan selembar kartu ATM.

"Kau baik sekali, Kabuto," kata orang tersebut sambil menerima kartu tersebut.

"Sama-sama Naruto," kata orang yang dipanggil Kabuto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa code kartumu ini," kata orang yang dipanggil Naruto.

"549439118338," ujar Kabuto sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Trimakasih, Kabuto," kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati anak buahnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertarungan antara mereka berdua.

"Bunuh dia," perintah Naruto kepada anak buahnya yang berjumlah 37 orang.

"Maju," kata salah satu orang yang berada didepan.

Baakkk!! Bugghhh!! Baakkk!! Bugghhh!!

"Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil melihat daftar buku buronan yang saat ini dipegangnya.

"Lumayan juga hadiah uangnya," ujar Naruto sambil menyilang gambar Kabuto dari daftar bukunya.

"Boss, dia sudah mati," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Bawa dia, serahkan kepada Kakuzu dan tukarkan dengan hadiahnya," kata Naruto sambil mengambil HPnya dari saku celananya.

Matanya menatap layar HP. Menyadari ada satu pesan masuk, langsung dibukanya.

'Cepat datang ke Barr. Aku butuh bantuanmu…'

By: Garra

Menyadari ada Sesuatu yang sangat penting, Naruto langsung pergi menuju Barr.

**~oOo~**

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?" tanya orang berrambut silver sambil meminum Coca Cola yang dibawanya.

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Ayolah Sasuke, bukankah kau menyukai tempat ini," ujar Kakashi sambil meneguk Coca Colanya sampai habis.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Aku Cuma ingin menjengukmu saja," ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati cell yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Pergilah," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Baiklah. Ku harap kau betah disini selama 5 tahun," ujar Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Aku tak akan lama disini," kata Sasuke.

"Ku harap juga begitu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

**~oOo~**

"Garra." Kata Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang bernama Garra.

Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah duduk dipojok.

Segera Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang tersebut.

"Hey, sudah menunggu lama ya, Garra?" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru menghabiskan 6 botol. Kau mau, Naruto?" ujar Garra sambil meneguk minumannya lagi.

"Tidak, makasih, Buatmu saja. Lalu ada apa kau memintaku datang kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu padamu," kata Garra yang sekarang telah berhenti meminum minuman yang dari tadi diminumnya.

"Apa itu," tanya Naruto yang keheranan.

"Sasuke masuk penjara," ujar Garra yang meminum minumannya lagi.

"Hah, kau serius Garra!" kata Naruto yang tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Makannya aku memintamu datang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu untuk me…," kata Garra yang tiba-tiba perkataannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kapan kita akan menyelamatkan Sasuke?" ujar Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Besok," ujar Garra.

"Ok, kita harus menyiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu," kata Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

"Tunggu dulu, kudengar Ino juga ada dipenjara," kata Garra yang ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ino, maksudmu Ino teman semasa kecil kita," kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Benar. Aku tak tau kenapa dia bisa masuk penjara. Tapi yang terpenting kita juga akan menyelamatkannya," kata Garra yang yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto yang membayangkan bagaimana tampang sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya.

**End Chapter 2**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca, Dan jangan lupa review…**

**R**

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
